Heartbeat
by Navais Mieri
Summary: Azusa había vivido toda su vida convencido de que su destino era sufrir, convencido de que alguien como él nunca conocería el amor ni la felicidad. Pero todo eso cambió cuando la conoció a ella. Dos personas que se encontraron y sanaron la una a la otra. Azusa y Yui.


Otoño.

Era una mañana fría de otoño. Los tenues rayos de sol se deslizaban débilmente entre las cortinas, apenas iluminando la habitación. Yui sonrió levemente mientras recorría con sus dedos el contorno del rostro de Azusa: su nariz, la línea de su mandíbula, los párpados de sus ojos y la comisura de sus labios, todo en él le resultaba armonioso. Su mano se dirigió silenciosamente hacia la cabeza del chico, acariciando su cabello, con cuidado de no despertarlo. Aquella era la primera vez que veía al chico dormir pacíficamente luego de varias noches llenas de pesadillas.

Yui no se cansaba de observarlo. Cada pequeña cosa en él le resultaba fascinante: su sonrisa cuando probaba algo picante; su expresión cuando estaba concentrado en algo (la mirada fija, el ceño ligeramente fruncido, los labios cerrados y la nariz apenas arrugada); el brillo en sus ojos cuando la veía a ella; la forma en la que hablaba sobre su familia; el sonido de su risa cuando encontraba algo divertido. No sólo observaba las cosas buenas en Azusa, también notaba las partes oscuras. El tono de voz más bajo que lo usual, el leve temblor en sus manos, la mirada desorientada y los labios apenas torcidos eran indicadores de que algo malo le estaba sucediendo. Lo había aprendido luego de pasar tiempo junto a él, luego de conocer aquellos detalles en su forma de ser que lo hacían único. Y ella los amaba, a todos y a cada uno de ellos.

Sintió como el vampiro se removía debajo de las sábanas y alejó la mano, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Azusa estaba despierto, y la observaba con sus ojos grises tenuemente entrecerrados.

—Nn, Yui-san… ¿Ya es… de día? — preguntó algo desorientado a la vez que se incorporaba. Yui se recriminó internamente por haberlo despertado.

— Sí, son casi las nueve. — susurró, su ceño fruncido y los labios torcidos.

— ¿Por qué… no me despertaste antes? — Yui sintió como los ojos grises de Azusa se clavaban en los suyos con inquietud, buscando alguna señal. Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza para indicarle que todo estaba bien, y cerró los ojos.

— No quería molestarte. Pero todo está bien, puedes dormirte otra vez — agregó para tranquilizarlo. Azusa volvió a recostarse, aún algo inseguro. Luego de un tiempo, Yui volvió a hablar: — Ne, Azusa-kun… Si algo malo sucediera… me lo dirías, ¿verdad? — se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos a la vez que rozaba con sus dedos las puntas negras que caían desprolijas sobre la almohada.

— Claro que… te lo diría, Eva. Ambos lo prometimos, ¿recuerdas? … Estamos aquí para... — Yui lo interrumpió.

— … compartirlo todo. — Sonrió — Lo sé, Azusa-kun… Gracias por recordármelo. — Los párpados del chico se cerraron nuevamente, y un bostezo escapó de sus labios.

—No es nada… Nn, Yui-san… ¿Estaría bien si… durmiera por un rato más… verdad? —su voz sonó como un débil murmullo, y Yui asintió con la cabeza— ¿Estarás aquí cuando… me despierte… no?

—Estaré a tu lado, Azusa-kun.

La respiración pausada de Azusa le indicó que él se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños. Sonriendo para sus adentros y sintiéndose ella misma caer en los brazos de Morfeo, dejó que su cabeza tocara levemente la de Azusa. Mechones de su cabello le hacían cosquillas en la frente, adormeciéndola aún más.

Al final, ambos estaban tranquilamente dormidos, sosteniéndose el uno al otro.

Invierno.

Yui dejó escapar una risita cuando Kou y Yuma comenzaron a discutir sobre quién comería la última porción de carne. En la mansión Mukami, todas las noches se cenaba en familia, y aquel escenario no era nada nuevo. Después de todo, Kou y Yuma eran los dos que más comían en aquella casa.

A su lado, la joven notó como Azusa observaba su plato vacío en silencio. Ruki, luego de mirarlo de reojo, suspiró.

Se aclaró la garganta, decidido a ponerle fin al argumento.

—Yuma. Kou. Ustedes ya comieron, dejen de actuar como niños —ambos se cruzaron de brazos, refunfuñando algo ininteligible —Azusa. Si tienes hambre, tómalo.

Del otro lado de la mesa, Kou se tiró hacia atrás, colocando los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—Ne, Ruki-kun tiene razón. Azusa-kun, puedes comerlo si quieres~ —le sonrió despreocupadamente antes de tomar su celular, ganándose una reprimenda por parte de Ruki ya que la regla de oro era "no celulares en la mesa".

—Yo tampoco tengo hambre. Azusa, tú tómalo —le quitó importancia Yuma.

—¿Están… están seguros de eso, chicos? —preguntó el menor de los Mukami, extrañado. Que Kou y Yuma renunciaran a comida era algo definitivamente inusual.

—Claro —dijeron ambos al unísono, y luego miraron en diferentes direcciones. Aunque habían renunciado a la última porción de alimento, la guerra aún no estaba terminada.

Yui sonrió nuevamente, esta vez escondiendo algo de tristeza en su sonrisa. El trato de los tres Mukami mayores hacia su hermano había cambiado notablemente en aquellos últimos meses. La casi muerte de Azusa debido a la severa necrosis que sufrió en su brazo había alterado la vida de todos los habitantes de aquella mansión. Las bromas pesadas, las peleas sin sentido y los regaños habían sido reemplazados por recordatorios de lo importante que él era para todos. Cada vez que Azusa decía algo, todos escuchaban. Cada vez que Azusa se veía desanimado, todos trataban de alegrarlo de alguna manera. El haber estado tan cerca de perder a alguien tan preciado para ellos los había marcado de una forma en la que juraron que nunca volvería a pasar. Y Yui estaba agradecida por ello. La vida de Azusa nunca había sido fácil, y ella deseaba más que nadie que el chico pudiera ser feliz porque realmente se lo merecía.

La cena transcurrió normalmente. Cuando Yui miró el plato de carne, descubrió que la última porción ya no estaba… y también descubrió la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Azusa.

Primavera.

Yui dejó que su mente vagara por donde quisiera. Recordó a su padre, su voz cuando le contaba cuentos para que ella pudiera dormir; las manos cálidas de alguna feligresa en sus mejillas; la primera vez que supo que los vampiros existían. Recordó el miedo que sintió cuando arribó a la Mansión Sakamaki, y como creyó que nada iba a cambiar con los Mukami. Pero, en particular, recordó _uno de los primeros momentos que compartió con Azusa._

Habían pasado tan sólo un par de meses desde que había comenzado a vivir con los Sakamaki, por lo que ella y el joven vampiro aún no se conocían bien. La casa estaba oscura aunque era de día, y la calidez que traía la primavera se podía sentir incluso en aquella mansión. Ya estando segura de que _ellos_ estaban dormidos, Yui se apresuró a caminar por el pasillo. Sus pasos ligeros eran lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. En búsqueda de algo que beber, se dirigió hacia la cocina rápidamente.

En su experiencia con los vampiros, nunca podía realmente confiarse de que estaba sola, de que estaba a salvo de ellos. Aunque la luz de la tarde podría alejarlos, aunque sea por un rato, no podía evitar estar insegura.

Después de todo, la casa estaba oscura.

Una vez en la cocina, Yui se permitió relajarse un poco. Sonriendo para sí misma al encontrar el lugar desierto, se encaminó hacia la nevera y la abrió. El aroma a frutas y vegetales frescos la rodeó, sin duda producto del trabajo de Yuma en el jardín. Divisó una jarra de agua y ávidamente la tomó con sus manos. Se dio la vuelta, y gritó con sorpresa cuando vio a Azusa observándola desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Lo siento… No quería asustarte —se disculpó con suavidad, sus ojos tristes mirando al suelo.

Yui forzó una sonrisa, sintiéndose algo culpable.

—No te preocupes, sólo me sorprendiste un poco, es todo —dejó la jarra sobre la mesa, y se volvió a dar la vuelta, ésta vez para buscar un vaso. Rápidamente encontró uno, y cuando se giró nuevamente, encontró a Azusa observando fijamente el agua. Ella parpadeó, confundida—¿Azusa-kun…? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Mm? —él levantó su mirada hacia ella lentamente. Todo lo que él hacía era metódico y lento, incluso la manera en la que hablaba. Él siempre se detenía y consideraba su siguiente movimiento… la consideraba a ella. Azusa parpadeó. —Estoy bien… Sólo estaba pensando… en cómo se sentiría ahogarse…

Sus palabras lograron estremecerla.

—Azusa-kun… ¡seguramente no lo dices en serio!

—Oh, pero sí lo hago… —una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. El vampiro dirigió su atención a su débil reflejo en el agua —Yo sólo me corto… para sentir el ardor. Me pregunto cuán doloroso sería… ahogarse. Sería tan maravilloso, creo yo…

Los ojos de Yui se abrieron con estupor. ¡Que horrible! Desear tal tortura…

—No digas eso… —murmuró.

Él estaba demasiado perdido en su imaginación como para escucharla, hechizado por su reflejo. Su voz estaba teñida con placer, su mirada nublada por sus deseos masoquistas.

—Quemaría… como el fuego. Si tan sólo los vampiros pudieran ahogarse… sería tan lento, tan-

—¡Azusa-kun, por favor detente!

Su mano cubrió la de él, ambas descansando sobre la mesa. Él se quedó estático, y el tiempo pareció haberse detenido. El único movimiento además del de los arboles afuera era el inquieto latir del corazón de Yui. Observándolo con súplica, Yui susurró: —detén esto… por favor…

—¿Estás… preocupada por mí? —la observó, su rostro inexpresivo. El brillo apagado en sus ojos grises no la asustó como la mirada lujuriosa de sus hermanos lo hacía. De alguna manera, ella no podía apartarse de él. Azusa no se movió mientras hablaba, únicamente mirándola con un rastro de decepción y anhelo —Eres como ellos… Mis hermanos, ellos tampoco lo entienden… —sus fríos dedos se estremecieron debajo de los de ella— Ellos… tampoco me quieren…

A pesar de la proximidad en la que ambos se encontraban, Yui no se apartó. Un sentimiento de tristeza la recorrió luego de escucharlo. Su concepto erróneo de ser querido, de ser herido, la lastimó de una forma en la que ninguna mordida de vampiro podría haberlo hecho. _"Eso no es verdad"_ era todo lo que se le ocurría para decir.

Azusa se dio la vuelta apenas, mirando hacia el suelo.

—Yo… no debería estar aquí —musitó, mientras retrocedía.

Yui lo detuvo antes de que pudiera abandonar la sala.

—¡Eso no es cierto, Azusa-kun! —gritó, con lágrimas en los ojos. —¡Ellos si te quieren! ¡ _Yo_ te quiero!

Él la observó, atónito.

—¡Yo te quiero! ¡Siempre lo he hecho! ¿¡Acaso eso no importa!?

—Yo... Yo... —balbucéo. Yui no tardó en volver a gritarle.

—¡Entonces deja de decir esas cosas! ¡Son mentiras! ¡Todos nosotros te queremos! ¡Ruki-kun, Yuma-kun, Kou-kun... y yo! —logró decir entre hipos. Su voz temblaba junto con su cuerpo, y sus lágrimas se habían convertido en un llanto incontenible.

Azusa sonrió, mientras sus propias lágrimas enjuagaban su rostro. Débilmente se acercó hacia ella hasta sostenerla suavemente en sus brazos, de la misma forma en la que ella lo había hecho tantas veces.

—Lo siento, Yui-san —le susurró al oído—. Tienes razón, no debí decir eso... Lo siento. Por favor, perdóname...

Yui se aferró a su suéter como si fuera un salvavidas. Permanecieron así por un largo tiempo, mientras ella dejaba salir toda la tristeza que tenía acumulada dentro. Y él no dejó de abrazarla por un segundo.

—No sé... No sé porqué crees que no nos importas... que no te amamos...

—Lo siento... Lo siento —seguía repitiendo con una sonrisa triste.

Yui lo miró a los ojos antes de hablar. Con su voz aún débil, dijo: —¿Prometes no decir algo así nunca más?

Azusa le devolvió la mirada. Esta vez la sonrisa parecía sincera.

—Lo prometo.

Su familia estaría allí para él siempre. Sus hermanos, junto con Yui, eran lo más preciado que él tenía en esa vida. Ahora lo entendía. El amar, el ser amado... no eran cosas ajenas a él como antes había creído. Eran reales. Y las podía sentir en ese mismísimo momento, con aquella chica llorando en sus brazos.

Finalmente, Azusa podía ser feliz. Finalmente, Azusa lo había entendido.

Verano.

El jardín estaba únicamente iluminado por las estrellas. Las flores se movían suavemente con la leve brisa de verano. Ambos recostados en una manta, Azusa sonrió, dejando que su mirada se deleitara con las maravillas del universo. Desde que era pequeño adoraba contemplar el cielo. Incluso en los peores momentos, cuando no tenía fuerzas siquiera para mantenerse de pie, podía ver hacia arriba. Siempre sorprendiéndose por lo azul que era, la cantidad de estrellas que este parecía albergar o lo brillante que era la Luna.

Frunciendo el ceño, Azusa comenzó a hablar.

—Cuando era niño… miraba al cielo repleto de estrellas. Mi madre, ella me dijo que ellas nos iluminan cada día… con el fin de que cada uno de nosotros encontremos la nuestra… —su voz sonó serena, como si su corazón estuviera finalmente en calma. Yui lo observó atentamente, eran pocas las veces en las que Azusa mencionaba a su madre. La última vez que lo hizo fue cuando estuvo a punto de morir debido al disparo que había recibido, por lo que Yui se sorprendió de que decidiera volver a hablarle sobre ella.

—Eso es un lindo pensamiento, Azusa-kun. ¿Es por eso que te gusta observarlas?

—Sí… Incluso en aquellos días que me sentía perdido, observaba al cielo y recordaba que es el mismo para todos nosotros… Y cuando todo alrededor mío era oscuro... recordaba que se necesita algo de oscuridad para verlas... a las estrellas… Así que continúe buscando la mía, aquella que brillara únicamente para mí… —susurró, y haciendo una pausa para mirarla, dejó escapar una risita— ¿Quién diría… que la mía no estaba en el cielo… si no aquí en la tierra?

Yui no pudo evitar sonreír junto con él, pequeñas lágrimas amontonándose en sus ojos. Era tan feliz junto con él. Cada día, cada momento que compartía junto a él, incluso los malos, Yui se sentía afortunada por seguir teniéndolo a su lado. A partir de ese instante, estarían juntos por siempre. Aquella promesa silenciosa se instaló en sus corazones mientras observaban las estrellas aquella preciosa noche de verano.


End file.
